


Home

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Triple Drabble, military deployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into an 18 month mission and Steve was ready to go home.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you//Each one a line or two//“I’m fine baby, how are you”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Home_ square of my [March Bingo card](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_iZc5W9L7bQNmRLU0lfUXZLMm8/edit) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> Title and (part of) the summary is taken taken from song of the same name by Michael Buble.

Six months into an 18 month mission and Steve was ready to go home. His team had already suffered several injuries, thankfully none of them life threatening or that would cause the mission to suffer, but just enough of an annoyance to make him wish he was back in Hawaii listening to Danny complain about his latest annoyance.

As Steve sat in his tent waiting for the communications tent to empty out so he could check in with Danny and write up another email that he'd never get around to sending, he pulled out a printed copy of the last email he got from Danny and smiled at the doodles and little drawings on the page knowing they were from Grace and Danny's hand written message down the center. Steve never understood why Danny would hand write a letter then scan and email it, but he was grateful for whatever he got from his family.

"You can go in Commander," one of the men on Steve's team said as he entered the tent. "There are only four men left and they're just finishing up."

Steve nodded his thanks, folded the paper and put it back in his pocket before bending over to tie his boots up and leave. Maybe he would send today's email instead of adding it to the growing number of them in his drafts folder. Steve snorted at that. Right, and maybe he'd be able to tell Danny and Grace something other than 'I don't know when I'll be home, but I'm being safe and I think about you all the time.'

Once he made his way to the tent, he sat in front of the first free computer, logged into his email account and set about his next email that he may or may not send.


End file.
